Proposal
by fluffaddict520
Summary: Sebenarnya, Oh Sehun hanya menginginkan proposal pengajuan judul skripsinya diterima oleh sang dosen yang terkenal killer. Namun ketika bimbingan, cintanya yang telah lama terpendam kepada sang dosen tidak sengaja terungkap dan berhasil membawanya ke hal yang tidak terduga. HunHan/Fluff/Yaoi TeacherxStudent!AU


_**Proposal**_

by eviloshhd

 _._

 _._

 _Note: banyak kata non-baku._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

Oh Sehun bukanlah mahasiswa yang paling menonjol baik di kelas maupun teman seangkatannya –apalagi di luar lingkup itu. Tapi setidaknya, Oh Sehun berhasil menjaga indeks prestasi selalu di atas tiga selama lima semester yang telah ia lalui di universitas tercintanya –Seoul National University (SNU) dan juga cukup dikenal untuk kemampuan _public speaking_ yang mumpuni. Hanya saja, Oh Sehun memang tidak terlalu meleburkan dirinya dalam pergaulan karena dia sedikit risih jika harus berkumpul dengan orang banyak.

Saat ini, setelah sebulan kemarin dia habiskan untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang telah berjuang keras untuk berhasil melewati semester lima, Sehun kembali menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa semester enam dan sejujurnya itu sedikit membuat Sehun sedikit merasa takut. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu dosennya yang terkenal _killer_ akan kembali membimbingnya semester ini dan dosen tersebut adalah yang memegang kunci pertama agar Sehun bisa mengajukan skripsi. Sehun khawatir jika nanti proposal judul yang sudah ia persiapkan secara matang dua semester lalu akan ditolak karena dosen satu ini memang terkenal _rewel._ Tapi, setidaknya Sehun merasa bahwa dia tidak boleh menyerah terlebih dahulu, harus percaya diri.

 **oOo**

Satu persatu teman Sehun keluar dari ruangan lab, ada yang berawajah sumringah namun ada pula yang terlihat murung. Mereka yang berwajah sumringah sudah pasti jika judul proposal untuk seminar mereka diterima. Sedangkan yang murung, sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka harus merevisi lagi atau bahkan mengganti judul dan topik yang akan mereka angkat. Sehun hanya berharap, dia nanti tidak akan termasuk pada golongan mahasiswa-mahasiswa berwajah murung.

Dua jam berlalu, nama Sehun pun akhirnya dipanggil untuk menghadap sang dosen yang sebenarnya banyak menjadi objek fantasi mahasiswa karena parasnya yang memang indah dan mampu membuat seseorang menahan napas untuk mengagumi. Tapi penampilan memang banyak yang menipu, dibalik tubuh mungil pria berwajah rupawan itu terdapat jiwa sekuat dan segarang singa yang siap mencabik-cabik mangsanya hingga hancur. Dalam hal ini, dosen yang bernama lengkap Lu Han itu siap untuk merobek dan membuang tugas mahasiswanya jika beliau menemukan pelanggaran akademik, terutama masalah plagiasi. Sebenarnya itu hal yang positif, tapi tetap saja itu hal yang menyeramkan bagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa bimbingannya.

Kembali ke Sehun, saat ini laki-laki itu duduk dihadapan dosennya yang serius membaca proposalnya dengan kening mengernyit. Jantung Sehun jadi semakin berdebar-debar, bukan hanya karena takut proposalnya tidak diterima, tapi dia juga berdebar karena baru kali ini dia berjarak begitu dekat dengan dosen yang telah menjadi pencuri hatinya sejak semester pertama. Sehun menatapnya takut-takut, terutama ketika helaan napas berat Luhan keluar dan menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing.

"Ini tidak saya _acc_ ya," mata Sehun membola, apa yang ditakutkannya ternyata terjadi juga akhirnya. "Bahasan kamu hanya membahas internal negara, tidak ada HI-nya. Perbanyak baca dan ganti ini." Lanjut Luhan tanpa belas kasih.

"Tapi, Pak, _transnational crime_ 'kan termasuk bahasan dalam studi hubungan internasional," Sehun menyanggah, mencoba mencari celah agar proposalnya diterima. "Dan juga, apa yang dilakukan oleh Presiden Indonesia –Joko Widodo dalam mengekseskusi Bali Nine yang notabene warga negara asing juga mendapat reaksi internasional. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Indonesia telah melanggar perjanjian internasional akan HAM tapi Indonesia masih tetap kukuh untuk mempertahankannya karena Indonesia masih merupakan negara rententionis(1) dan itu sah dalam _ICCPR(2)_ artikel nomor 6 ayat 2." Setelah menjelaskannya, Sehun malah semakin gugup karena ekspresi dosennya semakin terlihat tidak menyenangkan.

"Iya, saya juga tahu itu. Tapi 'kan ini masih bahasannya nasional karena hanya membahas lingkup domestik Indonesia yang masih bersikukuh mengekseskusi terdakwa Bali Nine. Coba baca lebih banyak lagi." Nada bicara Luhan juga semakin meninggi.

"Pak, tapi 'kan Bali Nine ini WNA(3) di Indonesia yang-"

"Sehun," Luhan memotong. "Jika seorang WNA melakukan kejahatan di sebuah negara, maka hukum apa yang berlaku kepada mereka?"

"Hukum pidana nasional negara tempat mereka melakukan kejahatan…" Sehun berujar lirih.

" _Exactly!"_ Luhan menepuk meja sedikit keras. "Itu yang saya coba katakan kepada kamu sejak tadi tapi kamu tetap _ngotot_ saja kepada saya. Yang dosen ini kamu atau saya?!" Sehun hanya terdiam sembari melihat Luhan menuliskan sesuatu yang cukup besar diproposalnya. "Kumpulkan lagi yang baru ke saya hari Sabtu, saya ingin kamu ganti judul."

"Baik, Pak." Ujarnya pasrah, lantas pamit dengan muka lesu.

Sehun kembali menghela napas berat ketika dia telah keluar dari ruangan yang membuat sorenya terasa semakin mendung. Lalu, dilihatnya kertas yang ada digenggamannya dan sekali lagi dirinya harus menghela napas panjang karena tulisan berwarna merah yang tertera di sana.

 _ **Belum di acc.**_

Pak Luhan tega sekali.

 **oOo**

Sehun benar-benar banyak membaca setelahnya. Setelah mendapatkan _feedback_ yang kurang baik dari Luhan kemarin, dia tidak ingin lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama karena sejujurnya, dia malu karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan orang yang ia sukai. Dia juga sempat berpikir, mungkin saat ini Luhan menganggap integritasnya rendah karena hal kemarin dan itu pasti akan membuat kesempatannya untuk menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya semakin menipis. Oleh karena itu, untuk kali ini dia akan sangat serius mengangkat sebuah masalah dan juga sangat memperhatikan aspek-aspek krusial yang sekiranya menjadi penyebab kegagalannya kemarin.

Setelah yakin dengan topik yang diangkatnya kali ini, Sehun pun mengumpulkan tugasnya tersebut sesuai waktu yang ditentukan. Semoga saja kali ini topiknya diterima, dan semoga saja topik ini akan mendekatkannya kepada seseorang yang begitu dikaguminya.

 **oOo**

"Saya kira kamu akan tetap pada topik yang sama namun dengan fokus berbeda, tapi ternyata kamu mengangkat kasus lain," ujar Luhan tidak lama setelah Sehun duduk di hadapannya. "Mengapa kamu memilih topik ini?"

Sehun berdeham untuk menghindari suara serak lantas kemudian menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan kepadanya. "Pertama saya tertarik, Pak. Begitu kuatnya Amerika Serikat sehingga satu perubahan saja bisa mempengaruhi seluruh dunia. Ya seperti yang saya jelaskan dalam tulisan saya, legalnya pernikahan sesama jenis membawa euforia tersendiri bagi negara-negara yang masih belum melegalkan dan itu membuat banyak pergerakan dalam masyarakat muncul untuk menuntut hal yang sama, yakni; agar LGBT legal di negara mereka." Sehun mengatakannya dengan hati-hati, lalu melirik kecil kepada Luhan yang terlihat merespon positif topik yang diangkatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memilih _people movement_ di Tiongkok sebagai studi kasus?" Sekali lagi Luhan bertanya, kali ini dengan mata indah yang menatap tepat kepada Sehun hingga membuat laki-laki itu tenggelam pada pesonanya.

"Karena saya suka bapak," jawabnya tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengerjap, lantas menyadari dirinya yang tanpa sengaja _keceplosan_ dan dia pun seketika gugup, "a-anu, maksud saya itu, _people movement_ di Tiongkok yang menuntut pemerintah melegalkan LGBT lebih _massive_ dari pada negara-negara lain. Dan juga, Tiongkok juga merupakan salah satu _super power_ dunia, saya ingin menganalisis bagaimana negara _super power_ bisa saling-"

Kalimat penjelasan Sehun yang belum tersampaikan secara sempurna terpaksa berhenti ketika dia melihat Luhan menuliskan kata " _acc"_ yang cukup besar pada lembar proposalnya. Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, sedangkan Luhan hanya memberinya senyuman kecil yang sebetulnya sarat akan makna.

"Terima kasih, Pak." Ujarnya setelah hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Sama-sama," Luhan tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar. "Oh Sehun," Luhan memanggil laki-laki yang baru saja beranjak untuk pergi namun pergerakannya harus berhenti untuk menoleh dan menatap dosen pujaannya.

"Apa kamu ada acara Sabtu ini?"

Sehun nampak sedikit berpikir, lalu menggeleng yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia tidak memiliki kegiatan pada hari yang dimaksud. "Kenapa, Pak?"

"Kalau kali ini saya yang mengajukan proposal untuk mengajakmu berkencan pada hari itu, kamu akan meng- _acc_ saya tidak?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu mendengar saya, Sehun."

Sehun mengerjap, matanya kembali membulat dan secara spontan memposisikan dirinya di samping Luhan. "Bapak serius?"

Luhan menatap Sehun sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja, apa saya terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda saat ini?"

"Serius?!"

"Astaga, Sehun," Luhan mendesah halus. "Harus berapa kali saya mengulagi kalau saya tidak main-main dengan proposal yang saya ajukan."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak. Laki-laki itu terlalu senang dan secara refleks memeluk Luhan yang tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun. Beruntung ruangan Luhan berada di pojok dan dibuat kedap suara sehingga teriakan bahagia Sehun tidak sampai terdengar di luar. "Pak, bapak kalau bisa jangan mengajukan proposal berkencan dengan saya saja, Pak. Tapi sekalian proposal untuk kita menikah setelah saya lulus nanti." Candanya, masih memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan terbahak, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum dengan begitu sumringah.

"Kerjakan skripsimu dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau begitu. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu seminggu setelah kau wisuda." Ungkapnya, lantas menepuk pipi kanan Sehun dan memberinya sebuah kecupan kecil.

"Sungguh?"

"Berapa kali kau bertanya 'sungguh' atau 'serius'? Aku serius denganmu… lagipula, seandainya kau tadi tidak keceplosan mengatakan jika kau menyukaiku, aku akan tetap berencana melamarmu saat kau semester tujuh." Luhan mengungkap sambil mencubit hidung mancung Sehun. "Ngomong-ngomong berhenti memanggilku 'bapak' saat kita hanya berdua, aku tidak setua itu."

" _Okay, Honey. Anything for you~"_

.

.

.

FIN

A/N:

1\. Rententionis: sebutan untuk negara-negara yang belum menghapuskan hukuman mati dalam konstitusinya.

2\. ICCPR: _International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights_ , perjanjian internasional yang menyangkut hak-hak asasi manusia dan juga hak-hak poltik. Dalam artikel 6 poin ke-2, disebutkan bahwa negara yang belum menghapuskan hukuman mati di negaranya diperbolehkan untuk tetap mengaplikasikan hukuman itu namun harus dibatasi hanya untuk kategori kejahatan-kejahatan paling serius. Dalam hal ini, Indonesia mengkategorikan kejahatan pengedaran narkoba sebagai kejahatan paling serius karena efek yang ditimbulkan bisa merusak bangsa sehingga kejahatan tersebut memiliki hukuman maksimal yakni hukuman mati.

3\. WNA: Warga Negara Asing.

Hai hai hai! Saya balik lagi dengan membawa satu FF gaje yang tercipta kurang dari satu jam. Semoga meskipun ga jelas tapi tetap terhibur ya dengan ceritanya!

 **520!**


End file.
